


Burn

by Petersannoyingbeta



Series: The Taming of The Beta [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Gags, Orgasm Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersannoyingbeta/pseuds/Petersannoyingbeta
Summary: Erica pushed Peter too far and now he has to punish his little Beta for it. Yet another abusive relationship fic.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Fully aware Peter is pushing her too far. He's getting worse. Tsk :') Bad Alpha. But y'know, you can tell him that. I'm just gonna stay over here out of his way...
> 
> I have so much free time this week. Hopefully I'll get important stuff done this week instead of just writing trash :D Maybe not. Lol.

"Peter. I'm so sorry. I swear. I'm sorry!”

"Too late."

"...Please. I didn't mean it."

"I don't care."

The stretch of leather tightening filled the air of basement and Erica squealed. While too dark for most, the dim light from the single swinging light bulb was nothing to the two werewolves, their eyes quick to adjust. Chains jangled, and Erica wriggled harder, the source of the noise. The collar around her neck, tight enough to be a nuisance, was heavy, heavier than most, and kept her chained to the corner of the room. She faced the wall, as Peter tightened the straight jacket, keeping her arms uncomfortably restrained behind her back. Of course, around the front wasn't good enough for her.

Beneath Peter's old jacket, Erica shivered at the cold touch of metal buckles on her bare white skin. This was the opposite of fine. In stark contrast, Peter stood behind her in naught but jeans. His v-neck hung on a hook nearby.

She flinched as Peter shoved her forward, bent at the hip to pull the final belt between her legs and nearly lifting her off the ground. A whine escaped her as his other hand wrapped her hair around it.

"I....I'm sorry."

"Save it."

Her shoulders were already mildly throbbing, but nothing the young werewolf couldn't really handle. The fear of her arms being bound and being completely at Peter's typically absent mercy was enough to make her break out in a cold sweat.

He released her hair but yanked the buckle part of the belt hard enough to pull her upright again. The chain jangled in protest and Erica yelped in fright. Peter smirked, tying the belt so tight it squeezed into the girl's folds.

"I much prefer this on you Erica." He nodded approvingly. "Much more suitable."

And before Erica could think of a retort to make things worse, he shoved her knickers into her mouth.

"Spit them out in order to speak and I swear this will get worse."

Erica's eyes swiveled, head turning to glare at him. She longed to ask how this could possibly get worse, but she didn't feel brave enough. This was the worst situation she had yet to find herself in.

But in her own defence, it had been an accident.

It had started yesterday. She knew without a doubt what had caused it. Derek, Peter, and her, sitting in the front room. They had been discussing the pack. Peter had an idea on new people in Beacon Hills to bite. Derek had said some cutting remark, Erica couldn't even remember and everyone had chuckled at Peter's expense.

That wasn't the worst part.

Erica, not thinking, had replied.

"Burn."

The single worst word she could have responded with. Four letters that had probably signed her death warrant. The room had gone deathly silent, and Peter's head had turned to her. The look had said that if Derek was absent, she'd already be dead. Derek had cleared his throat, continued and the matter had been left but for the remainder of the pack meeting, Peter's eyes lingered on the young beta. She felt his glare, felt the fury in his gaze.

She'd expected something. After what he'd done when she'd stolen his baths, she'd be stupid not to expected something. Something bad. This was probably not quite what she had in mind.

So why did it feel so good to her?

Peter slipped a finger under the thin strap of leather and tugged, the fabric biting tighter for a second as he made certain she was secure.

Oh he wasn't done yet.

He unlocked the chain from the corner of the room and walked her, like a dog on a leash, to the middle of the room. Erica let out a muffle around the cotton in her mouth, as the leather ground into her, making her moisten in iritation. The leather rubbed unforgiven against her clit and she paused a second too long groaning against the fabric in her mouth. Peter yanked harder unbalancing the girl and she fell with a yelp into him.

There was a second when she expected to break her fall with her nose, but Peter quickly shortened the chain, pulling her back up by the metal collar. She gagged, finding her feet barely in time to avoid choking. Peter growled.

"Behave."

She opened her mouth, but remembered the panties, and closed it again.

When Peter grabbed the edge of the chain, she anticipated him whacking her with it, flinching and closing her eyes, but the pain never came. She looked up. Peter had hooked the chain around a hook in the ceiling. There was just enough purchase to stand and maybe take a few steps in a circle.

"One word from you, and I'll hang you from the ceiling. Understood? Open your mouth."

Erica nodded and did as he asked, opening wide. He pushed his fingers inside and ripped the fabric out. Again he paused, waiting to see if she could hold her tongue. Erica shivvered and stared at the floor. He stroked her cheek.

"Good girl."

He turned and walked towards a large area of junk in another corner. Uncovering a large chest of drawers, he yanked open a drawer and Erica peered around to watch in curiosity and panic. What was he doing?

"You know Erica, I don't think you have had the pleasure of my instruments. I've been fairly lax with my punishment so far but enough is enough. It's time to step up the anté."

He pulled out a long thin stick, Erica could only guess he planned to hit her with it.

"Do you know what this is, Erica?"

"...."

"You can answer, sweetheart, but one single word I dislike, and I will guarantee you will not be walking out of this basement."

"....a....a paddle?"

"Close. It's a crop. Now turn."

Erica whined.

"I said turn."

Erica wheeled around, shaking. She expect a hard whallop but instead Peter found her backside and gently stroked the tip of the crop along it. He stroked up her instep, the flat of it against her thigh. Erica's whine continued, rising in pitch as he reached her pussy and tapped it repeatedly against where he assumed the strap restrained her clit. Erica rose onto the tiptoes, feeling her thighs begin to dampen.

"Ah...ah...ah...Alpha!" She protested, forgetting herself.

Peter immediately felt the rise of her fear. He chuckled. Oh, the “Alpha” he'd allow. That was on par with reverence. That was acceptable.

"Betamine...." The word snarled from his lips and it was all he could do not to slip the crop under the strap and fuck her on it. He grabbed her, pulled her close against him. She could only call it an embrace, his mouth latching onto her throat and sucking hard. The skin painted purple, yellowed and returned to it pale white a few minutes later, but not before Peter could press his fingers against the tender flesh. Erica mewled in a mixture of her panic, adrenaline and arousal.

“Ever. So. Vocal.”

“Only because yo-Ah!” She stopped instantly, jerking upward as he whapped the crop hard against her inner thigh. She felt like she'd been hit with a rubber band.

“Oh sorry, I missed that. Again?”

“I said, only- Ahhh!” He whapped harder. Erica's legs shook.

“One more time?”

Erica said nothing. Peter smirked. So she _could_ learn. He tapped her gently. A flurry of short taps, watching as she fought with herself over whether to step away or not. She danced on tiptoes, rising higher with each tap until he expected she might lose balance. She wobbled and Peter stopped, watching passively as she tilted forward....forward... she found her balance again.

Before she could stand upright again however, Peter yanked her hips back. A squeak of fright came from her and he squeezed her ass, the globes already plumped from the strap stretched between them. She bit her lip. One hand delved lower, feeling her outer lips as they stretched around the sides of the leather strap. His mouth twisted in amusement.

He lowered her to the ground, unhooking the chain around her neck, knowing fine well she could no sooner get back up than work her way out of the jacket. He'd tied it far too well.

“I'll be right back Erica.”

“Take your time.” She called out, not thinking and gasped at her own voice. That one was another accident.

“Oh I will.”

He walked over to the drawer again and Erica wriggled like a useless worm on the cold floor. The stone was cool on her heated ass but it chilled the rest of her, her toes curled protectively, trying to reheat. She heard the pad of feet and pulled herself into a sitting position just in time for Peter to tie something around her eyes.

“NO!” This time she did scream. Loud. Her remaining unbound limbs thrashed but he held her, tied the silky fabric around her eyes and in panic she reached out to bite him. Teeth found flesh, a wrist perhaps and she heard a yelp, a snarl and the side of his palm collided with her face knocking her sideways. Everything was still black. She didn't like this.

“Too far.” He growled, and she was wrenched to her feet by the harsh pulling of her arm. He slammed her against the wall, her head turned just in time to save her nose, and he cupped her throat, hissing in his ear.

“What have I said about that little mouth of yours.”

“I don't....l-like....the blindfold. P-please Alpha. I don't like it.”

“Oh you don't? Well that's too bad? Do you think I liked the fire? Do you think I liked the way the burning flame licked up my face, scarring me? Searing me?” His voice was chilling her, he was so close she could feel his tongue at her ear. “Have you ever smelt your own skin burning, Erica? The scent of your own skin melting?”

“Please....stop, this isn't fun anymore.”

“Fun? You think this is fun?” He gripped tighter, fingers squeezing along Erica's throat. The blindfolded girl let out a strangled sob, chains jangled, she froze. Peter dropped her.

“Do you think it's fun trying to save your family and melting to death?” He roared at the bound werewolf. “They called me mad, is it any wonder why if I am? They burned my family... and you think it's appropriate to say... “Burn.””

"I'm sorry! I swear! Peter, I'm sorry!" Erica was in tears now. She could feel the cloth soaking up the salty moisture from her eyes. She knew Peter was dangerous, but she'd never seen him lose control this badly before. Heard of it, but not first hand. She had no idea where he was in the room or what he was doing.

“I don't think you're mad, Alphamine!” she sobbed, her voice tiny and distant. “You're my Alpha. The only family I have left is-is pack.”

It grew quiet.

Erica could hear water dripping from some leaky pipe.

Silence.

Then the slap of feet as Peter walked towards her. She shuffled backwards. Her head thocked against the wall and then Peter was pushing something against her mouth.

“Enough. I'm sick of listening to you.”

The thing pushed harder, forcing her mouth open uncomfortably wide. She tried to push it with her tongue but it slipped through the hole in the middle.

“As isss?” She squealed and Peter's response was nothing short of a deep growl of pleasure that had Erica suddenly wet with fear and excitement. This was too dangerous. This was too far.

“That, sweet beta mine, is a spider gag, to make you shut up. I'm tired of listening to you. From now on, your mouth is for accepting only.” Erica felt him push several fingers inside and pushed the inside of her cheek. She recoiled but he grabbed her hair and stroked the roof of her mouth. She whine in discomfort and twisted in reflex. Peter growled, slamming her onto her front.

“Alright sweety. I think you need some time to cool down.”

She heard something rattle as he unclipped the strap between her legs. The cool air on her hot moist lips was icy and she shivered, she felt a hard yank and was upside down. Face against the floor, ass in the air. Peter's teeth were too close and for a second, she was almost certain he was going to bite her.

And then a finger slipped inside. She groaned. The pent fear seemed to make way just a little instantly replaced with heat and arousal. He thumbed her clit and she moaned, drool spilled down her chin, the wetness slightly itchy.

“uuuuhhh, uuss...uhhhh!!!” She groaned not quite able to form the words. _Stop. Please stop_. But it fell on ignorant ears. Peter waggled the finger, pulled it out and yanked her higher. She could hear him sniffing her. She flushed.

“ 'Oohhhhh! 'Ees. 'Oh!”

No. No no no no!

Peter's tongue delved instantly into the taut ring of muscle that was Erica's sopping cunt. The hot little muscle plunged in deep, circled and cored her, she leaked, juices running down his chin. Her voice grew in pitch and volume.

“Good girl, that's the only noise I want to hear. Scream for me girl.” He latched his mouth around her clit, sucked hard and flicked it with his tongue, watching with delight and she shuddered. For her, it was so much worse. Oh, she could hear him well enough that the blindfold was only a minor loss of senses but the sudden heated wetness on her sensitive little bud was too tight not to scream. And screaming made her drool even more. Her cunt and mouth leaked profusely.

“You need. A plug.” Peter managed between sucks, licks and turned her. She felt herself spun around but her ass was still high, and the hot smell of his crotch was close against her. He pulled her over, she felt his hot body beneath her, and the sound of a zip whizzed passed her hearing. The second his musk filled the air, a hand pushed her head down, and she was forced to take his cock in her mouth. A squeal. A muffled moan and Peter pushed a finger inside her again.

“Erica. Suck me, or I start biting.” His thumb strummed her clit. “And trust me, this juicy little bean doesn't look like it's going to last much longer.”

A tight heat nipped her clit harder. Fuck! He was pinching it. She heard a purring chuckle, he was no doubt amused by her backside wriggling and squirming. He squeezed her ass again, splitting the cheeks so he could tongue her little hole again.

Thump.

Shit.

He'd rolled them over, trapping her below him. There were too many fingers inside. Another and another and oh god, he was humping into her throat. She squealed and instantly he withdrew.

“Breathe Erica, or you'll choke.” He pushed back in.

She squealed louder but this time she was expecting it and the slick organ slipped in so much easier.

“If I come down your throat, and you throw it back up....” He was pounding harder now, Erica whimpered, her legs flailing as his tongue massaged her folds, lapping her taste up and curling his tongue under the hood of her clit. Thorough was the only word Erica could think of. She bucked. Peter grinned. He drew his teeth over it.

She bucked again.

His pounding slowed. Erica shuddered hard. Her heart was slamming into her chest. Oh lord, he was gonna make her cum with his cock in her mouth. His teeth withdrew. So did his tongue. Erica screamed louder. What was he doing? What was going on?

Second later Peter withdraw his cock from her mouth and for a second, Erica feared what was coming next. The wet heat of something hit her thighs and she squealed, and wriggled.

“Are you aware of what I just did, Erica?”

Erica couldn't answer, but she nodded dumbly. The sudden touch of Peter's fingers were on her again, scooping up what she could only assume to be his semen and massaging it into her folds, her insides, the remaining he wiped on the inside of her cheeks. She sobbed weakly, bumping forward whenever he passed her clit. Aching for friction.

“Next time you sass me I'll knot your tempting little mouth. I'll knot it so tight you'll think twice before opening it again. Maybe even a third time. But as I said, for now, you're going to cool down.”

 _This is cooling down_?

For a third time, Peter walked over to the drawer. She heard his feet walk over, pause, the sound of the drawer opening, closing and he returned again. Erica squirmed, her face flush and her body hot and tight and aching with the need to cum and the inability to do so.

She felt his presence looming over her.

“So Erica, I'm going to give you an hour to think about why you need to learn to shut up. Maybe, you'll learn something, maybe you won't. We'll see.”

Something pressed into her pussy, impossibly deep, almost hurt, and then, he turned it. Erica's whined and sobbed again. Her insides thrummed in a soft vibration.

_Had he- oh God he had! He'd pushed a fucking vibrator in._

“And just in case you think it's funny to mention the fire again, in any way, shape or form....” He pulled the strap between her legs again and laced it impossibly tight trapping the toy inside her. Her pussy walls thrummed violently, paused, thrum thrum. Pause. Thrum pause. There was no rhythm. Erica's slammed tight eyes rolled back under the blindfold. Her body roiled.

“If you think for any reason you're funny...”

She twisted onto her front. The vibrations from the toy rippled down against the back of her clitoral muscles, she shuddered, almost reaching her peak but no. It wasn't enough.

“Keep it to yourself.”

 


End file.
